Star Wars - The Awakening of the Force
by HighQueenP
Summary: 30 years after the death of the Emperor Palpatine, and new threat appears by the command of a new villain named Kylo Ren. But what will Kylo do when one of the Stormtroopers decided to leave the First Order and with the help of two girls and the legendary Han Solo and Chewbacca, they will try to find the last Jedi alive: Luke Skywalker.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello dear readers. This is my first Star Wars story and I hope you guys make like it. As you can see this story happens 30 years after the Return of the Jedi. Hope you guys like my new version of the Episode VII.**

 **Enjoy and review**

 **Star Wars - The Awakening of the Force**

 **Prologue**

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" a concerned voice whispers near a bedroom's door.

"Is their only change" A male voice is heard also in a whisper.

"I'm just so scared for them. After all we are abandoned them, all alone"

The man put his hand on top of his wife shoulder:

"We are protecting them. You know if we could, it would be a lot different, but for now, if we want to protect them, this is the only way. "I don't like this either but we need to be brave. For our daughter safety"

The female sighed and nod. After all she knew he was right.

They opened the door. Inside two little girls, both with 5 years old, were sleeping peacefully, after a day filled with joy and laughers, not knowing the danger that was about to fall on their family and would change their lives completely. Slowly their parents grabbed them and picked them from their cozy and warm beds.

"Daddy, mommy, where are going?" One of the girls asked them, still half-sleep.

"We are going for a trip, alright?" their father told them, looking to his wife with a sad look on his face.

Stepping outside, two ships were already there waiting for them to get on board. Once again, both parents looked at each other, each one of them caring one of their daughters.

The man came closer to his wife and kissing his daughter head, he whispered to her with tears in his eyes: "Forgive me. And remember, daddy will always love you"

His wife did the same to her other daughter.

The two girls didn't understand what was going on and why their parents were talking that way to them like they would never see them again.

Looking at each other one more time, husband and wife said to each other:

"Meet me here once you return" The man said

"Alright" she reply back.

And they both entered on board of their ships, each one of them caring one of their daughters, to do the most hard mission ever of their lives: protect their daughters no matter what, and with the hope that some day not only they could forgive them but also that some day they would see them again.

 **A/N: So what you guys thought of the Prologue of this new story. Tell me in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Kayla

**Star Wars - The Awakening of the Force**

 **A/N: Thanks for the few people who review my previous chapter. That means a lot. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of this story. Here we will met one of the main characters.**

 **Chapter 1 - Kayla**

 **10 years later**

"Wake up, Kayla. The sun is almost up" a girls voice came near Kayla's bed and started to shake her, making Kayla's grunt. She hated being awake like this and so early in the morning.

"Alright I hear it. Stop shaking me" she said and sat on her bed, looking at her friend Krishna.

Krishna was a 17 years old girl, with a beautiful dark skin and long black hair. Like Kayla, she was also human and like Kayla she didn't have any parents eithers. When Kayla was brought to Kali, one of the owners of the few industrial plans farms, when she was 5 years old, Krishna was already there and the two girls became friends right away. For the past 10 years, the two girls, along with other workers, worked for Kali in one of is plants farms, and then took the plants they got to Kothal, to sell to local merchants. Kothal was a village near Kali's place, and many ships landed there for supplies and then leave the planet. Kayla used to see the ships come and go and dream with the day that she also would be leaving this planet and discover other places in the galaxy.

After getting up, get ready and eat a piece of bread and milk, they went to work. The sun was already up when they left's Kali's place, heading to one of the farms.

"You are very quite this morning. Are you alright?" Krishna asked her friend, after a good hour of silence from Kayla, which was unusual from her.

Kayla looked at her and nod.

"Yes, I am. Why you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you didn't say a word since we started working" Krishna smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just thinking"

"About them?" She asked her. Kayla knew that "them" she was mentioned was the word Family. Since she was left there 10 years ago with only 5 years old, Kayla always hoped that some day they would come up to pick her up. But as time passed by that hope was feading away. Now with 15, she knew they would never coming back for her.

"More or less. When you wake me up I was having that dream again"

Krishna looked at her, she knew what she was talking about.

"Again?"

"Yes again"

For the past years Kayla dreamed the same thing and she didn't know why and what that dream meant: She dreamed she was playing by the ocean, in a great and beautiful beach, but she was not alone there was someone else with her, another girl, around her age. Then two adult voices called them and when she was about to look at them, the dreamed fade away. Was that an old memory or her deepest wish to leave the place she was in.

"Do you think that is a memory from your childhood?" her friend asked the question she also made to herself.

"I wish I know."

"Is so strange that you don't remember anything befoere you came here. Don't you remember your parents names or faces?"

Kayla shock her head. She didn't remember any of them, it was like something wipe her memory.

A noise of a ship leaving the planet made the two girls look at its direction.

"One day I will in one of those ships" Kayla told Krishna, making the 17 year old laughed at her.

"Don't fool yourself my friend. How you will be able to get into a ship like that?"

"Why not? You never know. I believe we can get out of here"

"We? What do you mean we?"

Kayla face her friend.

"You will come with me. You're my best friend, I will not lave you here"

Krishna shock her head and rolled her eyes.

"I think we need to get off that ship and return to work. We still have a lot to do"

Sighing they return to work but Kayla glare to the spot where they saw the ship taking off. She would not gave up.

* * *

After lunch time, it was time to get the plants they picked up and take them to Kothal, and sell them, so they would return to Kila with money, meaning they had a productive way. After Krishna and Kayla sell all of their plants, they had a good bag with shiny coins in it.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Kayla asked Krishna.

"Kayla, I think we better get back. We don't want to pissed Kila"

"Come on Krishna, is still early, we still have until sunset. It doesn't hurt to have fun. Please"

Krishna couldn't help to smile. Kayla always was able to make her agree with everything she wanted.

"Alright, but only for a few minutes"

"Great"

The two girls started to walked around the village. The place was filled with pilots that were buying supplies for their trips. Kayla really enjoy to see the different people and aliens, that were coming and going, and hearing their adventures, hoping some day she would be one of them too.

"Kayla we need to go" Krishna told her

"Just wait" Kayla said to her. She was paying attention to two pilots that were buying supplies. One was a human pilot, but the other looked like a tall bear or something. it didn't talk but somehow the man understood what it was saying. But what caught her attention was the name of the pilot. She didn't know she was dreaming, or misunderstood the name, but she was almost sure she heard the merchant called him Han Solo. She already heard that name before. Every time they went to the Kothal to sell the plants, she also heard the stories that many pilots and locals used to tell about the Empire and the Rebels and the Jedi and how they defeat the Empired and the Emperor and how Han Solo was one of the rebel Generals who help that to happen, but until know she always thought it was a myth and stories that people like to tell.

"Come on Chewie. If you want to get our cargo to its owner in time, we need to leave" Han Solo told to the big tall creature whos name was Chewie.

Kayla couldn't miss the oportunity.

"Excuse me" she called them. Krishna couldn't believe that she had the nerve to exchange a word to one of those pilots and smugglers.

"Kayla what the hell are you doing?" she asked to her friend, trying to stop her but it was to late.

"Excuse me" Kayla called him again

Han looked at the 15 years old who out of nowhere walked towards him.

"Yes"

"Did I hear correctly. That merchant called you Han Solo."

Han looked at Chewie. Where this girl came from.

"I mean are The Han Solo? Who fought with the Rebellion?" Kayla asked again

"Yes I am and who are you?"

"My name is Kayla and this is my friend Krishna." she told him introducing her friend who looked at Han with a "I'm so sorry" look.

"Hello and bye" he told to the two girls and was ready to walked away.

"I heard all kind of stories of you" Kayla told following them

"Good for you" Han told not very please with this conversation.

"Do you need any help, we can help" Kayla tried again.

Han stop and turned back facing the girls

"Look hum..."

"Kayla"

"Right. As you can see I'm busy and I don't have time to have a kids talk, so why don't you go do what you need to do and let me do what I need to do, okay?" he told her and pet her head like she was small kid before he left.

Kayla couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Kid? Did he called me a kid" she asked looking to Krishna.

"Kayla I think we better go, now" Krishna told her. The sun was almost down indicating that was time to go or they coul d be in trouble.

"You go I will catch you in a minute. I would show him who is he calling kid"

"Kayla no, Just leave it"

Kayla smile to her friend

"I'll catch you in a minute. Don't worry" and she went down the path Han and Chewie went down. She would not take long but she would show who is kid to them. She was no kid, she was 15 now and she went throught a lot.

Once she saw the ship she was amazed. It was the first time she saw ship so close. She got to see inside. It was only a small pick, it wont take long. and entering inside she gasped how huge and amazing it was. She always dreamed to be in a ship before. She didn't remember if she was inside one or not but... her thoughts made return to reality when she eard voices outside. Damn if someone caught her there she could be in trouble, but if she get out they would see. She had to hide. Once she hi herself she heard the voices getting closer. She didn't uncerstand what they were saying but after a while she felt the ship moving. Oh no she would do now. Staying in her hiding place, she didn't know how much time it passed, until all of her muscles started to hurt from being in the same position. She tried to move her leg and hit something. Great, she thought to herself. The compartment open and she looked up smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

Getting out from she stood up. Her body was sore. She didn't know how long she was in the same position.

"I'm sorry"

"Wait aren't you the girl from Kothal?"

"Yes"

Han couldn't believe it

"Great. Now I will be charge of kidnapping too" he shock his head.

The creature rawr which make Kayla scared since she didn't understood a thing.

"I don't think you will be charge of that" she told him.

"Oh really and why not? Your parents must be very worry by now"

"I doubt that. I don't have any parents" Kayla reply to him with a sigh.

Han looked at Chewie.

"Are they dead?"

"I don't know."

"Then what were you doing there?" he asked her again.

"I was left there when I was 5 and since that day I've being working for Kila in one of his farms alone with other people. By now he already saw I've being missing. If I return I would be in big trouble. Please. I can help you with anything you can, just don't bring back to that place"

Han and Chewie looked at each other again. Chewie rawr something to Han, something that Han didn't like very much but after a while he looked at Kayla

"Alright, maybe you can help but if you mess up, I don't care what say I will take you back, and don't expect any nice things okay"

"Thank you" she said and before he could avoid she hug him.

"First rule no hugs" he said to her

"Got it" she smile back.

Kayla couldn't believe she was now working for the Han Solo. She thought of her friend back in Kothal and hope she was alright and hope that some day they wil see each other again.

What she did know that her life was about the change from now on.

 **A/N: Hope you review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Secret Map & Kylo Ren

**Star Wars - The Awakening of the Force**

 **A/N: Another chapter. I want to thanks to the amazing reviewers that review my story: fanofthifiction, helenbenj, doublesunset, QueenElenaofNarnia, LOVEM, Bella, Emma, Jedimatster, Crystal-Wold-Guardian-967 and QueenofNaboo. Thank you so much for your reviews. Those reviews made me want to continue this story. And here is chapter 2.**

 **WARNING: *SPOILERS* ahead for the Force Awakens.**

 **Chapter 2 - Kylo Ren**

 **4 years later**

 **Jakku**

It was night in the desert planet Jakku. In that very moment, a secret meeting was happening between one of the best pilots of the Resistance and an old and wise man in a spiritual village in the middle of Jakku.

"This will begin to make things right" Lord San Tekka said at the same time he place a small piece on Poe Dameron's hand. "I have traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance to the Force."

Lor San Tekka was born in the waning years of the Galactic Republic. As a young man, he came to have a high regard for the Jedi Order and knew about the actions of the Jedi Knights during the Clone Wars. After the rise of the Galactic Empire and the destruction of the Jedi, Tekka never believed the Emperor when he branded the Jedi as traitors. Tekka was a member of the Church of the Force during the dark times of Imperial rule, following the underground faith that believed in the Jedi ideals despite not being Force-sensitive himself. He uncovered much of the history of the Jedi Knights that the Empire attempted to bury, leading many individuals to seek him out for his knowledge of Jedi lore. his knowledge of the galaxy and its history was useful to the New Republic after it prevailed over the Empire during the Battle of Endor and began a period of galactic reconstruction. Tekka also helped Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi Knight, seek out Jedi lore that the Empire had attempted to destroy. his knowledge of the galaxy and its history was useful to the New Republic after it prevailed over the Empire during the Battle of Endor and began a period of galactic reconstruction. Tekka also helped Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi Knight, seek out Jedi lore that the Empire had attempted to destroy.

After Skywalker's new generation of Jedi was destroyed Tekka, who retired to a spiritual village on the planet Jakku. A few times ago he discovered a piece of a map that had the location of Ahch-To and now it was time to give that piece of map to the one who knew what to do with it: General Leia Organa.

Poe looked at him. He knew that what he had in hands was very important, and that's why when General Leia asked him to go on this mission, he left honored. He was one of the best the pilots, and now he was on the most important mission that could change the course of things.

"Well because if you, now we have a chance. The General is after this for a long time" he informed San Tekka, looking to the little piece he was holding.

San Tekka smiled to him

"The General? To me she is royalty" he knew that Leia was not longer the Princess that he once knew she was, now after the raise of the New Republic, Leia became General of the Resistance against the First Order, but for him, she would always be The Princess Leia.

Poe smiled as well. He knew what San Tekka meant.

"Well, she certainly is that"

The two men were interrupted by Poe personal droid BB-8. BB-8 was a BB unit astromech droid who operated approximately thirty years after the Battle of Endor.

BB-8 looks "nervous" when he informed Poe that soon the first order would arrive to the village.

Poe looked to San Tekka

"We've got company" he informed him.

The two raise up and left the tent. Poe grabbed his night vision binoculars and what he saw froze the blood in his veins: up in the dark night sky, he could see the first Order ships approaching the village. He knew that if they stayed there it was their end.

Turning back to face San Tekka he told him

"You have to hide"

San Tekka looked back at the sky. It was to late for him and the villagers to hide. He knew why the first order was coming. He looked back at Poe

"You have run" he ordered him.

Poe stared at him. San Tekka knew he didn't want to leave him, but at that moment it was more important Poe's safety than his. Looking back at Poe, he told him:

"Go"

Poe knew he was right. He need to get out of there. The last thing they both wanted was the piece of map that he was caring, to fall in the hands of the First Order. Looking at BB-8, Poe nod to him to follow him and he started to run towards his X-Wing, with BB-8 rolling behind him, while the villagers around him started to get ready for a fight that he knew it was impossible to win.

In the village, the First Order ship landed and out of it, StormTroopers ran down the ramps and started to shot and burning everything that crossed in their path.

Poe was able to reach his X-Wing, it was only a few minutes and he would be away from there, but it was too late. The StormTroopers had spot him and all the sudden he felt an impact in his X-Wing. They had shot his ship making it unable to take off. On the back of his X-Wing, BB-8 beep to him in a worry tone.

"I see them" Poe reply to him, acknowledging him that he saw the Stormtroopers. He knew he need an extra time, so taking out the gun he started to shot at them. That would give more time to get off the ship.

Kneeling in front of the BB-8, Poe took the small piece out of its bag and put it in a small compartment inside BB-8.

"Take this. Is safer with you than it is with me" he told him as he got up "You get far away from here as you can."

The small droid looked up at him. Poe knew that BB-8 was a loyal droid and didn't want leave his master in a situation like this, but it was his only choice. The first order couldn't get their hands on that map.

"You here me? I'll come back for you. You'll be alright" he told him as he went in position with his gun in his hand. He glare at BB-8 and saw him rolled away.

Getting ready to fight, he turned back with his gun and started shooting at the StormTroopers, then he saw it: an Upsilon-class command shuttle had arrive and he knew to whom that ship belonged.

In the village, the StormTroopers were able to gather all he surviving villagers in the center of it, as two of them were holding San Tekka and were taking him as the command shuttle opened the ramp and walking from it, was Kylo Ren, the dark Lord of the First Order and the master of the Knights of Ren.

Kylo Ren stopped once he came out and looked around. His Troops did a good job, now what he needed was closer. Walking towards San Tekka, he stopped near him and look at the old man in front of him.

"Look how old you've become" he told him.

San Tekka faced the mask man that was in front of him. He knew who he was way before he became this evil person and deep inside he felt sorry for him and for his family.

"Something far worst has happened to him" he reply back, indicating that he still remembered who Kylo was.

Even with his face hidden behind and mask, Kylo smirked. But he had more important things to do.

"You know what I've come for" he told San Tekka.

"I know where you come from before you called yourself Kylo Ren.

"The map to Skywalker. We know you found it, and now you're going to give it to the First Order" he told the old man, indicating that he was not there to talk about his past. His past was dead for him.

San Tekka never took his eyes from Kylo Ren.

"The First Order rolls from the Dark Side, you did not" he told him. He knew he was pushing his luck but he had nothing to lose anymore.

Kylo walked back to him and stepped closer to the San Tekka face

"I'll show you the Dark Side" he was started to the sick of that dumb conversation.

"You may try, but you can't deny the truth that is your family" he reply to Kylo.

Kylo stood quite for a few seconds and then looking at the old man he reply

"You're so right" and without an warning, he light up his lightsaber and with one strike he killed San Tekka. He already knew he didn't have the map with him and he didn't waste any more time.

That's when he sense something and turning back he stopped a blaster in the mid air.

Poe couldn't move and he didn't knew why. As the StormTroopers grabbed him and dragged him towards Kylo Ren, he was looking at his blaster still in the mid air without moving an each.

Kylo Ren knelled before him and face Poe, as Poe looked at the mask man, staring at him without saying a word.

"So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first"

A funny pilot, Kylo thought to himself. But he knew something that Poe didn't knew.

"The old man gave it to you" he finally said.

Poe was not expecting that but he would not show any fear.

"Search him" Kylo order the Troppers.

"Is hard to understand with all that..." Poe was saying as the Troppers raised him from the ground and started to search him, but they found nothing.

"Nothing Sir" one of them informed Kylo

Poe looked at him with a smirk. It was to late and the map was safe from him. But Kylo wasn't finish with him yet.

"Take him on board" he told them Troppers and they started walking with him towards Kylo command shuttle.

"Sir, the villagers" Captain Phasma appeared behind Kylo, wanted to know what they would to them.

Kylo looked at them the fear faces staring at him.

"Kill them all"

And as he walked back to his shuttle, the Stormtroopers started killing the innocent villagers, except one. As he was near the shuttle Kylo sense something, something that was out of place and looking to his right he face to a StormTropper for a while, before he continue his walk.

The last thing he knew that something was about to change and that StormTrooper would be in the center of it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the distance a droid stopped his journey has he heard and saw a big explosion, knowing that was not a good thing. "Thinking" that his master was not alright, he continue to roll away not noticing he was being watched for a long time.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think. Please review and tell me your** **thoughts.**

 **In the next chapter we will meet the other important character in this story.**


End file.
